


LA ROSA PROFUNDA/ 深沉的玫瑰

by Samante



Category: Sherlock TV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 04:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19434202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samante/pseuds/Samante
Summary: 曾贴老福特，随缘。





	1. Chapter 1

过去不断漂流在生与死与爱欲的洪流中，直到遗忘方有止歇，于此，灵魂用逝去自由，来哀悼失落的过去。---《霹雳开天记之创神篇》[1]

床头的闹钟准时响起，Mycroft从被窝里伸出手摁掉铃声，而后转头看看身边那空荡荡的位置。6月30日，清晨6点30分，床头的闹钟清楚的显示着的时间。将近七月的伦敦，尽管已经对于很多地方来说此时已经是夏天。但，伦敦的清晨与深夜依旧无时无刻不透着凉意。

安静的房间内只有时钟的滴答声，Mycroft睁着眼静静的躺在床上，没有起身的打算。就在刚才，恍惚间他似乎听见身边有人翻身以及呼吸的声音，但待他伸手过去时，却只摸到了冰冷的床单。“6月30日……又是一年呢，时间过的真快，这是第几年呢？”他看着天花板心里默默的算着，“十年……一转眼也十年了呢，Greg。”眼前忽然浮现那日海边的落日，以及那人的背影，还有初识那日柔和的风。“生日快乐，Greg。”他在心里默默的说着。

十年前的五月末，布宜诺斯艾利斯。

在北半球暮春的寒冷渐渐被夏天温暖的风所驱逐之时，位于南半球的阿根廷依旧处于寒冷之中。嫌少被打发出外勤的Mycroft一个月前被自己的叔叔连夜扔到了这里，作为一个等待消息的卧底，在没有上线主动联系的时候他比较喜欢沿街乱走。据说这样能找到一些不错的甜品店，刺眼的阳光透过树叶照在他的身上。虽然睁着眼走在街上，但似乎早就神游天外的他与迎面而来的人撞了满怀，“很抱歉，先生。”Mycroft的第一反应居然是取下头上的帽子，而非抢救那个砸向地面的相机，他嘴角勾起一抹惯有的假笑看向那人. 

来人手里抓着刚才慌乱抢救下的相机，交给他，“喏，你的相机，还好没有摔到。”

“非常感谢。”Mycroft接过相机，笑着说谢谢。

那人怀里抱着一件外套，轻轻的点着头，看了一眼他身上的小包，想了会，“游客？”不等对方回答，便伸出手，“Greg Lestrade。”

“也许算是吧。”Mycroft伸出手去，模棱两可的答着，嘴角依旧带着似有似无的笑。“Mike。”

对面的Lestrade颔首，塞给他一张刚才路过时候别人给他的餐厅宣传单，“如果有兴趣可以去试试，里面的啤酒跟甜点都还挺不错的。”他眼睛向上看着天，似在努力回想着刚才店长赠送的那份黄桃派的味道。说罢，他笑着摆摆手，只给他留下一个背影。Mycroft看着手里的宣传单，“要不，就去试试？虽然离这还有段距离，不过自己反正也走了这么久。”

夏日里的意外，这是他与他的相遇。只是当时没有告诉他，他并非是他印象中所熟知的那种游客。

忽然一阵冷风灌入，把他从回忆里拉出来。Mycroft看了眼床头，“七点整。”他无奈的笑了笑，从床上起身，蹑手蹑脚的朝书房走去。

“Sir？”原本在准备早餐的管事被这边的响动吸引而来，他轻扣了两下房门，然后打开。“这么早？要去晨跑么？”说罢，他将一杯红茶递到他手上，然后打算去为他准备今日要穿的衣服。“外面阴沉沉的可能随时有可能下雨。”

Mycroft接过他递来的茶杯，低头看看自己那扁了不少的肚子。“今天就算了，等到了第欧根尼再跑也一样。我需要去书房处理文件，早餐做好了就端过来。”

“Yes，Sir。”年轻的管事，应了之后悄然退出。

书房。

Mycroft从书柜最底下的柜子里取出一个做工略显粗糙的木匣子，锁头上已经蹭掉的油漆显示它已经有些年头。插入钥匙，右旋。‘啪’一声，锁被打开，支起匣盖。一阵带着岁月痕迹的纸张味道扑面而来，里面整齐的码着一些信件与明信片，还有一些装着对方常年佩戴的饰物的绒布盒子。放在最顶上的紫色玫瑰[2]与鸢尾[3]组成的微小的花束早已干枯。

他熟练的从里面抽出一张压在底下的照片，覆在匣盖上，轻轻的抚着。上面的男人面朝着湖面负手而立，那深褐色的头发随风飘扬，身后是一片郁葱的竹林。照片背后的写着一行日语：“竹间生清风，风来君相忆。忆君无所赠，赠次一片竹。”底下潇洒的写着，“Greg Lestrade，08年7月。”Mycroft记得那一年Greg为了拯救他跟前妻的婚姻曾经到日本去逛了一圈，上面的字也许是哪位不知名的日本友人给他写上的。

Mycroft拾起照片，借着晨光仔细的看着上面男子的样子。又想起他们在布宜诺斯艾利斯的那天下午，他手上拿着Mycroft借来的相机，站在岸边的石头上。“Mycroft。你说，要是所有的东西只要拍下了变能永恒，那该多好。”

“虽说是这样没错。不过，如果就这么简单，那永恒岂不是也太廉价？那，永恒对于人类来说还有什么吸引力呢？”Mycroft记得他当时是这么回答的。

“嗯？”站在礁石上的人歪着脑袋想了会，“这么一说好像也有道理……不过，总会有人会有那种想法吧？如果把东西拍下来就会永恒什么的。”他拿着手上的相机正测着光，几分钟后按下快门，笼罩在落日余晖下的海面被永久定格。“搞定，都这个点了。不如一起去吃的什么？”

站在沙滩上正望着海面上各类归港船只发呆的Mycroft，突然回过神 “什么吃什么？”

Greg从礁石上跳下，走到他边，指着自己手腕上的表，“已经快六点了，你连今天的午饭都不曾吃过真的没问题吗？”说罢他把东西一股脑全塞进随身背包。“想好吃什么了？”

“没有什么特别想吃的。”Mycroft看着他，“你呢？想吃什么？甜心？我只要求甜点能比上次的好吃。”他摇晃着手里那柄黑色长伞，忽然想起前天被对方忽悠吃下去的那个口味奇特的布丁。

Greg Lestrade哭笑不得看着快步走在前面的某人，“请叫我Greg或者Lestrade，而且我不介意你再后面在加上先生两个字。”说完他理了理刘海，“走吧，我知道有家店的甜点还不错。这次不骗你，真的。”

“Fine。那是什么？”Mycroft将信将疑，他自然的挽上身旁人的手臂，并不理会那来自对方的抗议。

虽然不太乐意被对方在街上这么挽着，但Lestrade也不见得真的会用力挣脱。“好像叫玉子烧？我记得苏格兰场那个日裔小姑娘跟我说过的，她上次被派来这边待过半年。据说那玩意儿在别的地方都是咸的，不知道为什么在那一家店偏偏就是甜的。”

“亲爱的，你好像很喜欢？几天前我记得你也跟我说过你去吃了这个？”他左手摩挲着伞，貌似在认真的回忆着。

“请叫我Greg！”Lestrade忍不住再次抗议。

年轻的管事敲了敲书房的门，推开一条缝，“Sir，早餐准备的差不多了。请问您今日的甜的是上布丁还是派？”

“什么？”Mycroft抬起头忽然看见自家的管事站着门口。

他一手放在门把手上，另一边手臂上还挂着一块白色的毛巾。 “今日的甜点，Sir。您是想要布丁还是派？”站在门口的管事再次重复着刚才的话。

“哦，那个。”Mycroft点着头，“今天那个日本厨子上班吗？如果，他有来的话……我希望能吃到一份甜的……玉子烧。嗯，我想应该是这么发音没有错。”

*** ***

Greg停在一家看起来比较冷清的店前，“到了，就是这里。”

“嗯？”Mycroft抬头扫了眼门牌，“和食亭……好像很冷清的样子。”念店名的时候他稍显吃力。

Lestrade拉开半关着的店门，探了半个头进去，学着苏格兰场那个日裔小姑娘的样子，“打扰了。”打量了半天没看见有人，只见吧台的灯是亮着的，便伸手将身后Mycroft拉进来。“老板……在吗？”

“啊，请稍等。马上就好！”厨房里传出一阵搅拌声，三分钟后老板从里面探出半个身子，“哟，原来是Lestrade先生……这次吃点什么？”那人说完才注意到边上的Mycroft，“男朋友？”他脸上带着疑问。

Greg甚是无奈的看着他，想要否认却又不知要怎么解释两人的身份。总不能跟对方说，不好意思，他是我上级。万一对方要继续问你们是干嘛的？难道他要说我们是卧底？还是再编个谎话？得了吧，吃个饭而已。Lestrade自顾自的开始摆弄面前的碗碟酱料。“两份玉子烧，咸的……老板你这可以做咸的吧？”他说“玉子烧”时候的发音有些好笑，说完似乎才想起来什么，又转过去象征性的问道，“玉子烧？”

“Yes。既然亲爱的你都这么推荐了，我怎么会拒绝？”Mycroft把长伞放在一旁，顺势抬起手楼上他的腰。“听说还是甜的比较好吃？劳驾，鄙人那份麻烦多比平时再甜一点。”他脸上带着惯有的假笑。

Lestrade看着对方那迟迟不肯伸出去拿茶包的手，有些嫌弃地说，“想吃不会自己弄？”话虽这么说着，手却还是朝着前方伸出去。“拿去。”他把冲泡好的茶杯推到Mycroft面前，然后故意往他的酱料碟里舀了一大勺老板刚刚在厨房里磨好的芥末，语气真诚的说道，“日式的茶包配上着会比较搭。”

“据我所知，这个东西是辛口的……而且我胃吃不得太刺激的东西你也是知道的。”Mycroft捂着胸口，假作痛心状，就好像他在上公学时演莎士比亚舞台剧时的那般，“你怎么舍得如此对我？”他右手扯着对方的衣袖，“告诉我，你舍不得。”

Lestade扯着自己面前杯子里的茶包，看也不看他，“鉴于你一直以来的态度，我想我没什么舍不得的？而且……”然后把头往前探了探，喊了一句，“对了，老板，一壶清酒！要凉的！”他没有把剩下的那半句而且我们又不是真的情侣说出口。

“吃甜的玉子烧配凉的清酒？”Mycroft转向他，“你的口味可真是不一般……”他在心里仔细回想着他见过的那些日本官员的用餐习惯，虽然依旧觉得这样的搭配很奇怪，但他还是想要偶尔尝试一下新的花样。“我偶尔也试一试新的口味好了。”他说完真的抬起手，“老板，给我也上一壶凉的清酒。”Mycroft看着看起来像是那日阿混血的老板

Greg瞪着眼睛看向他，“如果我记得没错的话，你好像……也喝不得米酒？”Lestrade先是压低了声音询问，但却没等对方回答就又扯着嗓子喊，“老板，别理他。”他看着Mycroft的眼神差点就要举手投降，“要是一会儿突然有情况怎么办？我可是不知道上报消息的密码。而且，这里可不是伦敦，没有急救车会二十四小时为你待命。”他尝试着阻止对方，可没过一分钟他就实在受不了Mycroft在一边眼巴巴看着他的样子，虽然他很清楚这是对方故意装的。Lestrade让老板又加了一个杯子。“仅此一杯！不准多！”

Mycroft笑着，“Yes，my lord！”

老板适时的将两份玉子烧放到二人面前，“给，这个是咸的，而这一个是双倍甜度。”放下之后又从身后的消毒柜里取出两个杯子跟一个酒壶，擦拭之后放到两人中间的桌面上。

“为什么他只能喝一杯？难道我这里的酒不够好？”老板站在台子后面，顺手又拿起一个杯子仔细的擦着。“不过，我好想记得你倒是挺喜欢的？”

“Come on！”Lesrade手上的杯子轻轻的在面前桌板上敲了两下，“要不是……算了。”他放弃了解释。

Mycroft咬了口夹着的玉子烧，小心地用眼角的余光打量着坐在边上的Greg，显然他现在心情不太好。“甜度刚好，甜的果然是不错。”

“是这样的吧？总是咸的也太无趣了……”听到别人称赞，老板瞬间笑了起来，“基本上每天都有人专门来吃。虽然我一向开门比较晚，最近家里也有点事情耽搁开的又比以往又迟了些，还是有人每天来等着……”老板说着，抬手挠挠头。

“仅祝生意兴隆。”Mycroft向着店主举起手里的杯子，脸上保持着一贯的笑容。

老板笑着擦了擦手又转身走回了厨房。

Lestrade咽下一口吃食，转脸看向身边的人，“你那个相机可以借给我么？我记得你也是从别人那里借的吧？”

“没错。不过，本次负责盯梢的我记得好像不是你吧？你别忘了我也会收到一份统一行动的时间表。

Lestrade点头，“我知道，不过，你也清楚苏格兰场这次派出来的人也就那么几个。而且，他们经验上又不是很足。所以，我想我是不是跟着一起去比较好。”

“真是爱操心。就你这样，那群小金鱼会越来越菜。”Mycroft一脸嫌弃。

Mycroft官邸书房。

“Sir？您准备好用餐了吗？”年轻的管事推着那放有早餐的车子走进门口，只是他一拉开门就看见自己的老板在对着一张不知道是照片还是明信片的东西在发呆。

Mycroft回过神，“有事？”

“您准备好了用餐了吗？”管事认真尽职的又加了一句，“今天是用红茶还是咖啡？”

Mycroft把Greg的照片放入匣子，忽然间又想起多年前Lestrade不知从哪听来并奉为圭臬的那句话，于是脱口而出，“吃玉子烧嘛当然是要喝清酒，而且要凉的。”

“您确定吗？”没有听见熟悉的答案，那年轻的管事一脸错愕。他不可置信的问道，“现在可是……”现在可是大清早，他是想这么说来着，可是鉴于对方才是老板，而且他好像又陷入了沉思。便不再出声，默默的出去准备。

[1]漂鸟少年《霹雳开天记之创神篇》  
[2]紫玫瑰花语：我只对你有感觉。  
[3]鸢尾花语：爱情与友情  
to be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Mycroft看着手上的照片默默的叹气，照片里郁郁葱葱的长在盆地里的竹海正在风中摇曳，现在的他仿佛也能听见当时风吹过的声音。“听说你又要被扔出去出任务？你们这次要去什么地方？”

“嗯？”Greg晃着手里的酒杯，脸上微微泛红。他那有些迷离的眼睛移向一边，“这个……上头决定的事情我也没法拒绝。可能要去亚洲吧……抱歉，你不能从我嘴里知道那个地方。就是……规矩什么的。”说着他忽然笑出声，“但是他们都说，很可能会跟某国的警方合作。说什么，可能会看得到熊猫，竹海什么的。”他自顾自的给自己添酒，“你知道的，熊猫最喜欢食物……”

“四川？是个好地方。”Mycroft眯着眼看着墙上挂着的老照片，那是一望无际的南中国海，十分广阔，而用那黑白片显示出来却是更透出了几分苍凉。“不过说起来，你们不去中国的沿海地区真是可惜了，虽然说不列颠也是个岛国。可是，那边的海也是十分值得一看。”

Lestrade点了点头，“话是这么说没错，但是……我可是去工作！”他抿了口酒，“我总不能把出差当成度假。”

“那倒也是。”Mycroft十分善解人意的答着。

Greg垮着一张脸的说道，“我也很想去啊！作为一个英格兰人，我还是更喜欢去靠海的地方！”他抬手抓着自己的头发。“不过其实去四川也不错，还可以给人寄点熊猫或者竹海的明信片？如果是去海边的话……”他耸耸肩。

“说的也是，去四川的话现在正是看竹子的时候。我说，你该不会是就想给我寄片竹叶当伴手礼吧？这样可不行！虽然说我知道你不能给我弄个熊猫回来……但是，Greg……熊猫的明信片总是可以的，你可不能只给我挤一直竹海的照片！”Mycroft笑着揶揄他。

Lestrade撇着嘴，“所以说啊，聪明人什么的最讨厌了，真是非常不招人待见！”

Mycroft拿着夹在旧信封里那篇干枯的竹叶喃喃自语，“结果你还就真的给我寄了一片叶子当伴手礼……”他苦笑着摇摇头，把叶子与相片又放回信封。开口应着外头的话，“好的，我知道了，你现在可以把剩下的东西拿进来了。”他把匣子关上，随手放在旁边的书桌上。

“味道问起来不错。”Mycroft走到餐厅低头闻者桌上的早餐，伸手接过今天的晨报。

年轻的管事侧身给上菜的人让路，“小心，盘子里还有东西呢。真是的……万一撒了怎么办？”他低声呵斥着上菜的侍者，转身又换了个表情看Mycroft。“您试试这份玉子烧是否合您的心意。”

“有什么关系嘛……”Mycroft少有的伸手接过侍者手上的盘子，放到饭桌上。“一定好吃！对我来说，只要是甜的玉子烧一样好吃。”他想起来之前在阿根廷的那段日子。

年轻的管事无奈的笑着摇头，“Boss，话可不能这么说。”他为Mycroft摆好一切，“对了，老宅那边的人通知说聚餐定在下个周末。让我问问您下周末有没有什么额外的安排如果有的话就改期。”

“哦？”Mycroft夹起一块玉子烧，张嘴咬了一口，然后眯起双眼慢慢的嚼着，鲜少用筷子的他显得很不熟练。“下周末……”他拿起酒壶给自己斟了一杯，“这周的话是没用什么事情，放假是一定的。不过……”Mycroft记得自己有什么事情要去做，却一时又想不起来要去做什么。

站在边上的管事拿起一片面包，正为他往上涂抹心仪的果酱。“如果您有别的安排，我这边就帮你说让他们改期？”

“也不算，就是，好像有什么事情要做但是就是想不起来。”Mycroft觉着自己的后槽牙又在发疼，“我想应该是没什么问题的，你就跟老宅的管事说就定在下周末好了。”

年轻的管事把涂好果酱的面包放到他面前，“真的没问题吗？”

“嗯。没问题。”他抿了一口酒，冷冽的清酒似乎口感更激烈，不似那被温水烫过的清酒那样带着些许的柔和。

年轻的管事眨了眨眼，“嗯，那我可就照原样通知老宅那边了？到时候您可不能像上次一样半途说出差。Sherlock！您的弟弟，您知道的。他上次居然帮着你一起撒谎！Mrs.Holmes可是气的不轻。”他想起来这么一回事，说的咬牙切齿，毕竟他可是直接被扣了三个月的奖金。

“嗯……”Mycroft带着惯有的假笑，伸出一只手去接他涂好果酱的面包。“这次不会了，我保证……”他知道对方依旧为了那笔被扣掉的奖金耿耿于怀。

那年轻的管事故意板着一张脸，“嗯？你确定？不行，Sir，不得不说您的信用已经破产了。”他‘啪’的拍一下手，“所以我决定……”他拉着长音，“最后一刻  
之前，绝对不会正面回复老宅那边的任何喊话。”

Mycroft抬眼看向那个管事，脸上带着惯有的笑容，“如果是这样就最好了。”说罢他凑端起边上的杯子就是一口灌下，也不管他是否马上就要出门上班。

“Sir！”那个年轻的管事目瞪口呆的看着他一口喝完杯里的酒。

离他离开布宜诺斯艾利斯还有一周的时间，手上的事务已经处理的差不多。Mycroft又开始了他的探寻甜品店之旅。趁着人少的工作日，甚是空闲的他背上相机就跳上了不知前往何处的公交车，到了终点之后闲逛一圈，又百无聊赖的包了一辆当地人的小车到处游荡。

从市内乘车一个多小时沿着海岸线，穿过一排排海边小街，来到一个叫不知名的小港口。下车便看见一片蔚蓝的海湾。

眼前的海湾海水清澈见底，一群海鸥或在海中嬉闹，或在船边休憩，好一番悠然自得。偶尔会有一些灰鹤飞来海边觅食。他看着面前那悠然散步的海鸟，不时举起手中的相机。

忽然包里的手机响起，来自Greg短信。“我说Mycroft，你到底在哪里？上头找不到人跑来问我了。”

“好的。我知道了，再过几天就该回去了，我在拍点有意思的东西。”他心情甚佳的回着Lestrade的消息，“我现在在郊区，说起来布宜诺斯艾利斯的郊区看起来好像很不错。下次一起来玩玩好了。”按下了信息发送键的他又举起了手里相机又连拍了两张。

那个年轻的管事看着举着酒杯发呆的自家老板，他装着胆子伸手到他眼前晃了晃，“周Boss？时间快到了。”

“Well，sorry，好像又神游了的样子。”Mycroft干笑着喝了口酒，“刚才你说什么来着？”

那个年轻的管事慢悠悠的抹着果酱，为他准备可能需要用到的午餐三明治。“老宅那边的人昨晚还在问有什么提议，说是附近该玩的好像都玩过了……问您心里有什么想去的地方或者已经安排好要去的地方。”他叹着气，心里在默默的抱怨着，听说这种事之前可都是那位Lestrade探长在操心。“我也确实是想不出要您要去哪儿，说起来新西兰的话您们去年就是去的就是那边。不知道您的弟弟Sherlock会有什么好提议？”他偷偷瞄了眼自己老板那常年不变的脸。

“Well……”Mycroft把玩着手里的酒杯，“我也不知道，好像该玩的都玩过了的样子……Sherlock想去哪里就去哪里，我都无所谓。”反正Lestrade也不会再陪在我身边。

那个管事皱着眉，替他打包着午餐可能会用上的东西。“那我要怎么回复那边？”

Mycroft甚是无所谓的答道，“就告诉他们时间允许，其他无所谓就好……”

*** ***

“我说，Mycroft这是你消失那两天拍的照片？”返回英国的前两天Greg在Mycroft租住地方的暗房内用镊子夹着刚洗好的片子，对这那暗红色的光线努力分辨着。

Mycroft带着手套低头继续忙碌着，“并不是，那两天拍的片子已经洗好了。这个是之前拍了却一直没空洗的片子，我想着，既然都已经拍下来了那就洗出来好了。反正回去也是一样要洗。”

“好吧。”Lestrade认同的点着头，“这张看起来不错。”他手上的片子逐渐清晰起来，看了两秒然后小心翼翼的夹在头顶的线上。

Mycroft抬眼看了一眼她手上夹着的照片，“嗯。是那个没什么游客的渔港，风景相当不错。可惜了，那天去的时候天气不好，他们不愿意开船带我海。”

“是吗？那下次我们一起去？”Greg背着手踱到他身边低头看着里面正在洗着的片子。

Mycroft忽而抬头，又带上了他那惯有的假笑说，“好啊。如果Greg想去的话，鄙人当然是求之不得，随时奉陪。”他说着，手里的动作却也未曾停下。“我说，Greg。你觉得这次的片子怎么样？”他把刚洗好的那张照片夹好，又抬头仔细看着上面的变化。

Lestrade抬头看着他已经洗好的片子，小声说，“怎么说呢？一般来说这个季节有的人会去拍刚葱郁的竹海，也有人回去守着那稍纵即逝的繁花。不过去拍海的算比较少吧？而且……”

“而且？”Mycroft疑惑的看向他。

Lestrade摆摆手而后说，“算了。只是觉得Myc……你这片子总让人觉得有那么一点点的……寂寞？”说罢他抬手不自然的揉着自己的头发显得有些不太好意思。

“寂寞吗？”Mycroft正往夹着片子的手忽然停了一下，然后故作轻松的说，“你这么一说好像是有那么一点？”

Lestrade打趣道，“用这么寂寞的片子去送人这样真的好么？又不是什么特别的东西……”

“那你又怎么知道我送去的片子不是什么特别的东西呢？”Mycroft好笑的反问。

Greg Lestrade一副你傻了吧的表情，“我那时候有个给你传邮件，你告诉我你当时在那个地方还是在附近？那一带可是没什么好拍的。”说完他不忘给对方一记大白眼。

“是这样吗？”Mycroft作沉思状，“我记不得了。”

Lestrade放下镊子，“你够了，Myc……”然后边脱着围兜边朝门口走去。“你真的不打算给我看看你拍的片子？”他不信对方真的就只洗了这一点，毕竟对方可是个追求时效跟完美的狂魔。

被点到名的人低头默默的收拾着工作台，“已经寄出去了，亲爱的。等你回去了，就能看见了，反正总有人会拿出来分享，何必着急？”他擦干手，抬脚往他那头挪去。“为什么你那么着急的想看我的片子呢？难道，亲爱的……你是在担心我不给你邮吗？”他心情甚好。

“当然不是。”Greg一脸黑线，“还有注意你的称呼，我比你年长。虽然你职级比我高，我不能要求你叫我长官，但是也请自重。毕竟，任务已经结束了。”Lestrade当时笑着反驳对方，可真的回到了英格兰还是收到了来着对方一张照片。照片背后用好看的花体西班牙语写着：  
‘你的颜色可能像阳光那么洁白，或者像月光那么金灿，像胜利的剑那么橙黄坚实。我是盲人，什么都不知道，但我预见到，道路不止一条。每一件事物，同时又是无数事物。你是上帝展示在我失明的眼睛前的音乐，天穹，宫殿，江河，天使，深沉的玫瑰，隐秘而没有穷期。’ [1]

Mycroft举手投降，“Fine！那么亲爱的Grge，我们什么时候有空再来阿根廷玩玩？”

“What？你还是认真的？”Lestrade好笑的看向他，“Really？”

Mycroft挑眉，“那当然是认真的。说起来这里的海湾还是真的很不错，难道你不想来度假吗？”

“嗯，也不是不想。就是苏格兰场总是那样，没有时间……”Greg无奈的看着对方。

Mycroft拉开暗房的门，“出去说。”他率先踏出门口，顺势搭上Lestrade的肩。“也是，就苏格兰场那群金鱼的工作效率……的确值得担忧”他脸上带着假笑眼看向前方的蓝天。

“对方似乎不太在意这件事情，怎么？别告诉我是因为你有办法？”Greg就是担心对方依着自己的性子滥用职权，“我可记得女王陛下是要在近期要视察MI6的？”他眨了眨眼。

对此Mycroft倒是显得不太在意，“也许会……不过，这种事向来有Uncle Rudi顶着，而且我刚刚外派返回，就算有什么大事也轮不到我。所以，今年大约也是跟我关系不大……”

“可是面见女王不是最高荣耀吗？我看你们MI6有很多人很热衷啊……去年那个谁倒是挺成功的，不知道今年会不会继续。”Greg双手插兜，回看对方。

Mycroft耸肩，“谁知道呢？不过到时候能有半天的假期，倒是一个偷懒好时间。”他咬着嘴唇想了会，“不然我们就在那会子溜去玩好了。反正假期不用就是浪费。当然如果你同意的话……”

“别闹了。”Greg瘪嘴想了半分钟，“虽然说，好像是也不错的想法。但那个时候很多地方也正好温度适宜，如果说单纯的去晒日光浴应该是不错。可是如果说拍的片子话总是感觉差了点什么。所以，就是差了夏天的味道么？”他自言自语。

Mycroft不以为意的耸肩，“夏天的味道？这个时间段不管是在阿根廷还是英格兰找夏天的味道好像不太对？据说希腊夏天的景色倒是好得出奇。”不管怎么说，单就时间上来讲Mycroft都觉着有些不太妙。 

“不要擅自帮我制定什么计划！”Greg甚为不满的怒视着边上的人，“我说你是越来越过分了，Mycroft。”他环抱着胸，眯起眼，“是不是我最近对你太好了？”

年轻的管事帮他打包好午餐，顺便在最下方的一层摆上他最爱的甜点。小声的嘟囔着，“可是，Sherlock先生说想去看看冬天的海。现在去那里找到冬天的海？难不成要跑去南乔治亚岛？”言语中略带惊讶，“而且夏天的海不好吗？”那个管事略微担忧的看着自家老板，觉着他的身体大约受不了这种忽冷忽热。“冬天的海……咆哮的让人颤抖。”

“是吗？我倒觉得冬天的海也不错。”Mycroft说话的声音有那么一瞬的不悦，但很快又转笑。用仅自己能听见的声音念着：“The calm sea do not……”

很久以前，他曾经问过Lestrade这个问题。为什么你不在别的时间，一定要选在冬天来看海。而且还要是阴沉无日的时候过来，难道太阳底下那金灿灿的海面不好看么？至少，大多数的人都不会喜欢阴沉且翻滚着巨浪，怒吼着的海。

而Greg Lestrade是这么回答他的，那天在贝尔法斯特那暗沉的天空下，他背对着Mycroft负手而立，用不大却刚好能让他听见的声音说着：“The calm sea do not make a good sailor. [2]”

[1]博尔赫斯诗《La Rosa Profunda》此诗原标题为英文《The Unending Rose》  
[2]美剧《行尸走肉》某一季背景板上的句子。  
to be continued


	3. Chapter 3

“Mycroft！这边！”Greg把借来的单车斜放在公路旁，脱下鞋子就往沙滩冲去。他一边踩着泛白的浪，一边回头朝对方招手。“唉，真是的，Myc……速度一点！”

六月下旬的苏格兰暮春的寒气已经消散，风也柔和了许多，空气里开始隐隐的散发着暴晒过后枯叶的味道。但太阳怎么说还算不上猛烈，周围的海风还是有些凉飕飕。

“Fine。马上就来，你小心脚下。”Mycroft帮对方背着随身的布包，跟一个三脚架。看着跑在前面的人无奈的笑了笑，加快脚步跟上去。“Greg，不得不提醒一句，在这里把衣服弄湿的话可是没有的换！”他看着周围空荡荡的一片连个挡风的牌子都没有。

Lestrade卷起裤脚，沿着海岸线一路往上踩。“我知道啊，Mycroft爸爸。”他踹了一脚浪之后便心有不甘的往回走，Greg学着Sherlock跟对方说话的口气，“如果你还是这么什么都要操心的话，我非常担心你几年后的发际线。”他一面往回一面看着前面那一片草地，“好久没有看见这种风景了，在伦敦呆久了之后，满眼都是钢筋水泥……”

“相比之下这边要有趣的多。”身后的Mycroft在合适的位置支起三脚架，调好角度跟光圈，然后喊了一句，“Greg。”在他回头的那一瞬，按下快门。然后笑着的朝他比着一个胜利的手势，“偷袭成功。”

“你怎么能这样！”Lestrade颇为无奈的叉着腰，一脸不满，“怎么说我好歹也是……那种照片流出去，你让我怎么见人？”

Mycroft偷笑着假装听不见他的后半句话，“是吗？有这么一回事吗？”他抬手抚上下巴作沉思状，喃喃，“我怎么记得我刚才什么事都没干？而且，你是苏格兰场的人吗？我怎么不记得！？”

Greg叉着腰，“哦？是这样吗？我怎么记得有人隔三差五的就往我们部门跑？”Lestrade眯起眼睛，“而且，我好像还记得某人的弟弟还拿着我的工牌到处行骗！”忽然，他眨眼，“哦，对了。我记得苏格兰场的部规可是有一条是，非职能部门的人不得进入……”他靠近Mycroft，脸上带着贼笑，“我说，Myc……你还记得Sherlock拿着我的工牌骗了了几次人吗？”

“嗯？哈哈……”精明的Mycroft愣了两秒然后开始笑着岔开话题，“那个啊，我记得上次来的时候有一家很好吃的中国菜饭馆，要不我们今天午饭就去那里怎么样？”说着就要拉着他收拾东西走人。

Lestrade被他的样子逗乐，他一手指着对方，一手搭在他肩上笑到无力。“不行，你样子太逗……”

Mycroft上前扶着他，“我说你，好歹有个警员的样子，如果你继续这个样子，别说现在了，就是以后就算你成了探长我那声探长可是也喊不出口。”

Mycroft伸手帮他整理着被风吹乱的发丝，“真是，笑够了吗？”他伸手揉着对方的脸，“怎么跟Sherl越来越像？再笑下去脸可是要僵了。”

“你也好意思说这一句？”Letrade斜看他一眼，“你每天脸上可都带着明显的假笑。”说罢，他拍落手上占上的沙子然后牵起对方的手，“So，午饭吃什么？真的要去那家中国餐馆？”

Mycroft点头，“嗯。那家的饭后甜点可是真的不错。”

“那得快走。”Lestrade看了下手表上的数字，也不管相机还立在那没有收，拉着对方就要走。刚走两步便看见那相机还在一边立着，“Fuck！相机……”说着放开对方的手就要去收拾。

Mycroft拦着他，指着前面的石头，“你去那边站着，我给你拍一张怎么样？”说完没等Greg答话便推着她朝那头走，还一边催促着她快一点。“快去。我可等着吃饭，那家饭店的甜点可是限时供应。”

说着，Mycroft回身站在相机旁，弯下身认真的测光，调整光圈，快门速度……从取景框里仔细观察着前方那人的姿态，等待着按下快门的最佳时机。忽然前方的人侧了个身，夕阳散在他身上，在他那随风肆意飘扬的发丝上，“就是现在……”他小声地说着，抓着快门线的手以最快的速度摁下快门。前方的人就这样被定格，在那初夏的夕阳下，身后的海水泛着金光。

“Mycroft你快点。”前面的人提起差点被遗落的皮鞋，一步一跳的朝方才下来的方向走去。不时扬起手催促着身后扛着所以东西的人。“我说，你不是饿得走不动了吧？一会还要去喝一杯？”

Mycroft看着前面走的飞快的人，扬起一个不再是假笑的温暖的笑容，“Yes，Sir。马上就来……”随后，他加快脚步追上前去。“在沙滩上光脚走路，你要小心一点，可别被什么东西扎破脚。到时候你就得跟Sherl当年的样子哭的一脸鼻涕。”走在后头的Mycroft有些担忧的看着沙滩上那些散落的枯枝。

“贝尔法斯特我还没去过。”那个年轻的管事收拾东西的时候翻出了一本旧影集，里面是Mycroft很早以前拍的照片。他手指轻轻的抚着上面的照片，阳光下的海面泛着银光，偶尔有海鸟飞过，甚是好看。

Mycroft手里捧着半凉的茶杯，侧过头来看那个长的与Greg略有几分相似年轻管事，他指着的那张照片。“那片海的确值得一看。”他看着自己杯里的茶渣，回想着当时拍摄这张照片时的心情，“那边的几个饭馆也是很不错，有很多人会专门为了去某家餐馆吃一顿而开几个小时的车。”

“如果你有空去的话，一定得去试一下。”Mycroft伸出手去将影集翻了一页，其中一张照片没有夹好从影集上落下。那是Greg在他准备拍某张风景照前偷拍下的，照片上的他只穿着白色的衬衫，弯着腰站在相机旁仔细的测光。“这张居然还在。”他弯下身拾起地上的照片，笑容里带着温柔的回忆。而后向着那个管事的方向扬了扬，“怎么样？这张不错吧？”

年轻的管事没忍住一下笑出来，“是的，看起来很不错。”

“Greg，你这是报复我之前的偷拍？还是因为我太帅了所以你情难自禁？”Mycroft扶着下颌，半是认真半玩笑的说着。

对方抬起头，半认真半玩笑的看着他，“你猜对了。不得不承认你认真的样子果然是很帅，不然我也不会连拍几张。”忽然，Mycroft就想起了当年偷拍他的那个人的回答。

*** ***

年轻的管事见自家老板又陷入沉思，知道他应该又是想起了某位探长，“Sir，老宅那边说……”他眼睛直视着窗外，看似努力的回想着。“需要您今天就回话……”

“知道了。”Mycroft听见那来自老宅的传话立即又恢复成万年不变的假笑，顺速的转了话题。“他们说下周什么时候，在哪集合？”

管事合上影集看着他说。“Sir，Mrs.Homles说先问问看你有么有时间，然后有什么想法接着其他的今晚会通电话再说明白。”他停了一下，又说，“集合的话，如果照上次您确定好的路线，那么应该就会是在您常用的那个军用机场了。如果，您这边没有变化的话。”那个管事面无表情的应着话，几乎每次Holmes家的集体出游都是这种方式，所以并不存在一定要在哪里汇合的顾虑。

“那就再看看。”Mycroft以最舒服的姿势窝在沙发上，手里的咖啡还在冒着热气。心里想着最好内阁半路有什么事把他喊走，他可是最讨厌这种全家出游的日子跟圣诞节。“难道他们就不觉得应该换一种相处方式吗？每年都是这样……也是很无趣啊，虽然说这样是比较方便。只是偶尔换一种方式，会更有意思不是么？”他的眼睛一直盯着前面的电视，不时的低下头，呷一口红茶。

管事把方才掉出相片放回去，收起所有的影集，抿嘴思考着他刚才的说法。‘那是老板你最讨厌人多而已吧？’他虽然这么想着却没胆子说出来。

和食亭。

当Mycroft赶到和食亭的时候，Greg已经坐在里面多时。店里的人不算很多，说是大堂却是谁面积不大的厅子里零零散散的坐着几座上班族，后院的包间内似乎也坐了几桌。他面前的台面上摆着两个空碟，还有一碟吃了一半的马肉刺身，桌上倒着几个已经空了的酒壶。

“你今天有点晚。”Greg抬眼见他站在面前，便往旁边挪了一个身位。“晚饭吃了？”说着就要招手让服务生来加单。

Mycroft压下他刚要抬起的手，“不用了，今天上面有消息过来，午饭吃了的到现在都没消化完。”他斜眼看了看桌上那几个东倒西歪的酒壶，“喝了不少啊。”夺过他手里的酒杯就往自己唇边送，仰头一饮而尽。“我偶尔也陪你喝一杯怎么样？”他抬手，“劳驾，这里给我几壶酒，再来一个空杯。”

“哦？你要喝？”Lestrade挑眉看着他边上那个似乎把自己不能喝米酒忘到九霄云外的人，“我可是先说好，若是你倒在这里，我可是没什么心情会把你扛去医院。”然后往自己嘴里塞了片马肉。

Mycroft不以为意，“没问题。”他晃了晃手上那快空了的酒壶，“说起来你还真是喜欢来这里喝酒。”他不紧不慢的往杯里倒着那所剩不多的酒，“要不是有人通知我，你打算在这里坐到什么时候？”Mycroft举着酒杯，语气不是很愉悦。

“今天……不太适合开玩笑。”Lestrade垂下眼帘，紧紧抿着嘴，他尽力压抑着内心的情绪，扯出一抹微笑，就在昨晚，他们损失了一个人。“也陪我吃一点怎么样？如果你也要喝一杯的话。”

Mycroft从面前的盘子里抢了一块马肉，在碟子里裹了厚厚一层的芥末，也不管自己的胃是否能够承受。他塞进嘴里慢慢的咀嚼，享受着芥末带来的冲击感。“其实，心情不好的时候除了喝酒之外，其实多吃点辛辣的东西也是不错的选择，尤其是刚磨好的那种。他指着面前盘子里的芥末，那种冲击感不仅限于口腔，连带着，眼睛鼻子乃至头皮都能感受到的刺激不是酒精能够比拟的。”他吞下那块裹着芥末的马肉刺身，喝了一口对方帮他喊得啤酒。

“你知道为什么会有人喜欢吃芥末吗？”Mycroft抿着杯里的清酒，“在上公学的时候，我跟Sherl的关系并不是太好。虽然，现在我跟他的关系依旧不太好？但是对着别人我不能有什么表示，对着Sherl跟家里人我更不能有什么表示……”他被芥末的辛辣味呛的难受，停顿了几秒，“然后有一天，我误食了邻桌的那个日裔的食物。忽然，芥末的味道在嘴巴里横冲直撞，接着，鼻子，眼睛……”他不停的喝着杯里的酒，“从那时候开始，我就能够理解了，为什么日本人会那么喜欢这种东西。因为，至少它可以让你瞬间冷静许多。虽然我不太喜欢，而且我的胃后来也无法接受这种过于辛辣的调味料。”

Lestrade斜眼看了他一下又垂下眼去，良久，夹起最后一片刺身然后沾着厚厚的一层芥末，直接塞入口中。芥末所带来的冲击使他眯起眼，努力不让眼角的眼泪流下。“这玩意儿果然是不错的东西。”他捂着嘴，不甘心的说着。

“我什么时候骗过你？”Mycroft帮他撤掉面前的空碟，“如果你不想说也没关系，等你想说的时候，我随时候着……”说完，他又挂上了那常年不变的假笑。朝侍者点头示意，“玉子烧。”

Lestrade看着他，“你最近过得也不怎么样吧？”他想起前天那次失败的行动，“这时候还能笑的出来的也只有你了……”刚说完，他就自察失言。不论对方，对他再如何随便，也无法改变对方的职级比他高的现实。“抱歉。是我失言了。”  
to be continued


	4. Chapter 4

Mycroft吃着碟子里的小食，听了这话，往嘴里送食物的手稍稍停顿了两三秒，“没有，反正你说的也是实话。”他津津有味的喝着杯里的酒，嚼着小食。

“Myc……”Lestrade伸手挡了下他倒酒的手，甚是担忧的看着，“你喝的太多了。”随即又笑开，“你可不能指望一个醉鬼可以扛你到医院。”说罢，夺过他的酒杯一口喝完。

Mycroft静静的看着他喝完，靠近他耳畔，带着笑，“Greg，不用不好意思的…..如果，如果……”他故意拉着尾音，“如果你想想吻我的话，你知道我不会推开你的……”

Lestrade，认真的看着他，两秒后，他的手伸向对方的颈后，一勾，一扣，片刻间他准确的覆盖了某人的两片唇。Lestrade眼里带着恶作剧成功之后的笑意，轻轻的舔咬着对方的嘴角，“你刚才说的是这样么？Sir……”

“完全正确，Sir。”Mycroft快速的抓住他另一只手，然后伸出另一只手去稳住他想要移开的脑袋，反客为主。“闭上眼？”Mycroft在对方唇上惩罚性的咬了口。

被反咬一口的Letrade，一时不知道要说什么。他抿着嘴，“无耻的恶棍。”然后像什么都没发生过一样拿起面前的酒杯小口的喝着。

Mycroft看着他的样子也没说什么，只是收回手，吃着自己面前的小菜。过了不知道多久，Greg那带着顾虑的声音在耳边响起，“如果可以的话，能不能陪我去一个地方？”

“去哪？”Mycroft看向身边的人，眼中满是疑问。

接着他笑着喝完最后一杯，起身走向吧台。“你在这里等一下，我去结账顺便跟老板打个招呼。”Lestrade按下打算起身的他，“我来就好……”

“关于去哪，这是秘密。”Lestrade少有的在外面主动拉着他的手。

Mycroft手捧着红茶站在书房的办公室窗边，窗外的冷风总是能让人更加清醒。他清楚会想起Lestrade并非无缘由，包括上次从宴会上他半途开溜跑去之前他们常去的那个小书店也是如此。思及此，他嘴角弯起一抹苦笑，看来自己还是没法忘记。他抬起头看着远处，天空依旧昏沉。

他把茶杯搁置到一旁的小圆桌上，从口袋里掏出一盒烟，弹出一只点上，靠在窗台边的护板上漫不经心的抽着。

“Sir，这个是你的东西吧？”腰间围着白色围裙的管事有节奏的敲了两下后，拉开房门，他手里捏着一朵早已干枯了的桔梗花。

Mycroft向窗外吐着烟圈，转头看了眼他手里的东西，“哦，Yes。”他想了一会，“把东西给我吧，我知道它应该待在什么地方。”

Myroft坐在书房靠窗处的扶手椅上，时常会有阳光的角落今天却是有些阴冷。窗子半开着，太阳偶尔会从云层里露一下脸，而后，没多久又躲了进去。他举着那只干枯的桔梗花，对着窗口的光。

“有人送花？还是你要送我？”早就等在那里的Mycroft看着正朝他走来的人，怀里捧着一大束红玫瑰。他想了半秒，抬脚走向对方。

Lestrade顺势将那一大捧玫瑰塞到对方怀中，“情人节的礼物？”说着他自己就先笑起来，“要不我们去上次的那个广场那卖花怎么样？”看着那惹眼的花束，“大英政府当街买花……”

Mycroft看着那一大捧花，想也不想的就拒绝，“不，我不能白白给Sherl送一个笑话我的可能。如果是在我家里的话，鄙人倒是可以陪你玩一玩这种……游戏。”

“谁要跟你在这种日子回家……混蛋。”Greg笑着摇头。

Lestrade看着抱着花束的某人，顿时觉着这画面相当合适，就是可惜，手里没有相机。“你倒是挺适合的，红玫瑰。”说完他笑着看向Mycroft，“这花就送你吧。嗯，情人节礼物！”

“你这样会让鄙人怀疑苏格兰场发的薪资数量是否足额的。”Mycroft看着手里的那束不知道谁送给对方的花。

Lestrade嘴里叼着一根烟，“不管怎么说，就是不够用。所以，你就将就着点？”

Mycroft就这么举着那只干枯的桔梗花，靠在扶手椅上出神的看着，如果那时，那表白半路没有被打断的话……那后来是不是就没有那么多的波折？他带着遗憾的想着。

“Sir？”恍惚间，Mycroft好像听见有人在喊他。回过神的他将手里的桔梗花放在桌上，身体往门口的那头倾斜，“Yes？”没见人回应，又喊了声“George？”

手里拿着抹布的管事，朝他走来，手里拿着一个黑色的布包裹着的盒子，“这套摆件是否要摆出来或者干脆处理掉？它放在那里已经很久了，从来没有摆出过。”

“不，收拾一下放回原处。”Mycroft看着外面那落灰的布，他记得这是Greg很久以前有一次心血来潮给他做的。

*** ***

Mycroft准时走进剧院坐在比较靠后的那排位置上，此时剧院内灯光昏暗，舞台上正在上演着《西贡小姐》的第一幕。扮演“金”的演员正随着序幕音乐起舞，她手里拿着一件新的裙子，一位工程师正在向她打着招呼，其他的女孩正在帮她打扮着，还一边嘲笑她是“稚子”。

Mycroft坐在椅子上，等着Lestradd。原本约好了一起看的Lestrade都已经快到到了剧院了却又被苏格兰场的人一个电话给召唤回去。他坐在椅子上，手里还有一份特地给对方打包的晚餐。他有些失望的看着正在上演的剧目，眼睛的余光时不时的飘向剧院的出入口。待到音乐放到第七首时，Lestrade才往他这方向慢慢走来。

“事情都结束了？”Mycroft把方才打包好的晚餐递到他手上，里面的应该已经凉了。

Greg靠着椅背休息了会，小声的应他，“没，不过让他自己解决应该也没问题，你不是长寿都是因为我大包大揽的原因才让他们越来越菜的吗？”他想起之前在阿根廷那会。

自从身边的人来了之后就十分专注于舞台上内容Mycroft，笑着瞟了眼身边的人。“关于这点，你的确难辞其咎。”

舞台上上演到了最后一幕，克里斯抱着金，他心碎的问金为什么，为什么要这么做。她解释说一定是神带领他找到他的儿子，克里斯祈求她不要死，但她只是求他再抱她最后一次。金在重复着他们二人坠入爱河时说的话，“为什么一夜之间我们改变了这么多？”

“为什么一夜之间我们改变了这么多”Lestrade也跟着小声的念着对白，“记得在公学的时候我也参演过这个剧目。”

Mycroft挑起半边眉，“那你一定是演的‘金’！”

“凭什么就不能是克里斯？”Greg笑着反驳，“我演是克里斯，好吗？”

“Well……那鄙人只能是，你们当年那个负责选角的人没有眼光。”他这么说着，左手下意识的摸向口袋里那个长方形的小盒子。 看来只能下次……  
管家掐着点前来收拾餐具，“Sir，车子已经在外面候着了。”  
to be continued


	5. Chapter 5

深夜，旅馆外的街道人迹罕见，只有路边的街灯还在亮着。Lestrade慢悠悠的从海边返回房间，他站在房间的窗台前推开原先禁闭的窗户，探出半个身体任凭海风吹动还是半湿的头发，边上放着的啤酒只喝了几口。

“说吧。”Greg看了一眼不知第几次的电话，终是拿起接通。

对方沉默了几秒，一个略显冰冷的女声从电话那头飘出。“事情考虑的怎么样了？上次说了给你一个月的考虑时间。”

Lestrade听了她的话越发沉默，半晌后Greg开口，“必须现在答复吗？上次你不是也说了不会马上……”

“对，我的确说过不会要求马上离婚。可鉴于现在的情况”那边喝了口茶，继续说道，“如果你已经考虑好了，那么现在必须给我一个答复。”

Lestrade紧紧的抿着双唇，他还是想再争取一下。“下个月我们一起去一趟日本怎么样？我应该可以拿到假期…..”说罢，他仰头灌了一大口啤酒。“就算在给彼此一次机会？

“那好吧……你时间确定了通知我。”他正想挂断，那边才又传来对方听起来看似妥协的声音。他叹口气，“知道了，我会的，晚安。”Greg挂断电话，垂下眼帘看了看上面的时间，凌晨两点十分。“还有不到三个小时就要天亮了。”然后无奈的摇摇头，拿起毛巾擦着半干的头发，继续喝着早已不冻的啤酒。

Lestrade揉散自己那半干的头发，迎风站在那看那在月色下翻滚的海。月光照在白天那浅白的沙滩上，暗黑的礁石不时被海浪拍打着。他随手从冰箱里又取出一听啤酒，拉开，仰头灌了口。边上那本从Mycroft那借来解闷的诗集被风吹动几页，他垂眼看了几行，又合上。

Lestrade靠在窗台上，无由来的想起了很久以前看到的那首诗，盯着远方轻声的念诵：“Do not go gentle into that good night, old age should burn and rave at close of day; Rage, rage against the dying of the light…[1]”边上的早已定好的手机闹铃第一次响起，凌晨三点四十五。他拿起手机取消掉刚才定好的闹铃，剩最后一个的时候她犹豫了半分钟还是打算留下。懒散的靠着墙很是闲散的欣赏着夜晚的海，开始认真的思考刚才对方在电话里的说的事情。他理了理头发，无奈的发现事情似乎别无选择。而后，关上窗户转身开始收拾一会要带出门的物品。

‘Mycroft，醒了没？Lestrade将东西全部塞进背包里，拉上拉链出去摁响对面的门铃。‘时间差不多了，我在电梯口等你。’想了会他又在短信里上再加了这么一句。

Greg走到电梯旁的窗口边，抬头看着天上那依旧笼罩着的夜幕，夜星开始减少，东方逐渐从暗黑变成最深的蓝色。他想着要怎么瞒着Mycroft，毕竟现在虽然看起来像是在度假，可事实并非如此。而他也知道，此时他们任何一人都不能分心在别的事上。“Though wise men at their end know dark is right, Because their words had forked no lightning,they. Do not go gentle into that good night. [2]”

“早上好。”几分钟后Mycroft走到他身边，顺手接过他手上的早餐。

他跟Mycroft一前一后，光着脚踩在细密的沙滩上，天上的月正渐渐西沉，东方开始泛白。他们追逐着浪花一路往前，灯塔的光还在。“希望接下来的事情能够顺利。”他深深吸了一口带着咸味的空气。

“会的。”Mycroft双手插在裤兜里，海浪一波接一波的拍打在脚背上，抽走底下的泥沙。他眼睛盯着东边那渐白渐亮的海平面，“说不定下一秒太阳就跳出来了。”

Lestrade坐在靠窗的位置，低头摆弄着杯子里的吸管，半天没有说话。对面的Saige饶有兴趣的看着他。“就算你怎么排斥，怎么挽回。终究这是不可避免的”她喝着杯里的咖啡，“我当初就说过，你们并非最佳。”对方的声音带着几分失落与无奈。

Greg抬眼看了看对面的人，又垂下眼去。“为什么让我们一夜之间改变了这么多？”他不知道是在提问还是在念着《西贡小姐》的台词。

“你跟她最近有见过面吗？”Saige不打算与他扯太多有的没的。

Lestrade点头，“见过了。该说的她也都说过了，你就不要在重复了吧？我们就专注于怎么解决掉它就可以了，如果我记得没错的话你是我的离婚师……”

“没错。但首先我是你的朋友。”Saige挑眉，嘴角微微扬起，“虽然这么说有点不好，不过，好在你们没有小孩。”

“So，no one can change,right”他神色里带着几许落寞。

对面的Saige呷了口咖啡，“no one change。you're here because this is where you were always headed.”[3]

Greg喝着面前那杯快要见底的啤酒，了然的点着头。“我知道了，我会尽快了结的。”

*** ***

“我只是不想你们变成我跟他那样。”Saige一时间也不知道要跟他说什么。

Lestrade晃着拿杯快要见底的啤酒，手指有节奏的敲击着桌面，“我知道。但是，我们的情况终究还是不一样”他支着下巴，回想着前几日在小说里看见的句子，轻声念，“I started off on one path，but I changed，because that wasn't the end game for me.”末了，他径自点着头，“嗯，大约是这样吧。”  
“no one change。you're here because this is where you were always headed，Greg。”她耸肩， “whatever path you were on，you took a detour。[3]”说完，她拿起账单，“这次我请，想请回我的话，请先把你自己的事情搞定。”

Lestrade靠在沙发上，看着她逐渐远去的背影，忽然想起来多年前他见过的那个有着温柔的笑容的男人。在心里默默的问着，‘如果可以重来，你还会做出同样的选择吗？Saige？’不过，他转念又想起不知何时，不知在哪看见的那句诗：‘别揭开这画惟：呵，人们就管这叫生活，虽然它画的没有真相。’[4]

*** ***

第欧根尼俱乐部

“鄙人突然想起来以前有人跟我说过，甜点跟烈性酒非常搭。甜点总是配喝红茶也实在是太无趣了。”

对面那个年轻的议员叉了一块甜点塞入口中，边嚼边说，“英雄所见略同啊，有机会的话得介绍我认识认识。不过，就这个点，烈性酒不太现实。”他在把口中的黄桃布丁咽下前又灌了一口啤酒，用啤酒的苦味去冲淡黄桃布丁带着的那点酸味在他看了是一种享受。

每当想起Lestrade，Mycroft的嘴角总是带着一种缅怀的，最温柔却也是最苦涩的笑。他有喝着手中的威士忌，良久才慢悠悠的对他说，“或许，你是没有这个机会了，想要认识他。”

对面的人愣了下，往嘴里送甜点的手停顿了一会儿，用无所谓的声音说着，“哦？那还真是可惜呢，不过，这也是没办法的事不是吗？总是有那么些人，走着，走着就忽然不见了。”说着，他脑子里忽然出现一个人的面庞，神色迅速暗淡下去。

“Yes，you lost……”Mycroft拿着酒杯不知在想什么，咽下口冰冷的酒笑着附和，“有的时候会想，如果没有失去怎么样呢？会不会有着想象中的那种活？”

议员享受着口中的甜品，“谁知道？他们也许会跟我们作出相差无几的选择？啊，那遥远的异时空……”

“就像天上的星辰，因为遥远所以才美好。”Mycroft接过他的话尾。

年轻的议员想了想然后点点头，“说的没错。虽然知道不现实，但是总是会去追寻，人总是这样矛盾。”

“人类总是愚蠢的。”Mycroft摇晃着酒杯，“因为他们总是去追求得不到的东西而对所拥有的一切视而不见。”他的嘴角始终带着好看的弧度。

[1] [2]狄兰.托马斯《不要温和的走入那个良夜》  
[3]忘记了是哪个剧集里的台词。  
[4]雪莱诗。  
to be continued


	6. Chapter 6

自从从跟律师见面回来后，Lestrade就一直靠在那扇窗前发呆。脚边散落着一堆空了的啤酒罐，窗边还堆着两三打未开的冰镇啤酒。月光穿过玻璃照在他身上，在窗外那斑驳的霓虹灯的映衬下这所空旷的公寓似乎更像一座孤岛，一座被寂寞与回忆淹没的岛屿，面前不是其他，而是被称之为尘世的苦之海。

他晃着手里渐渐温热的啤酒罐，小口的喝着，任凭茶几上的电话闪着亮光，却当没看见一般。他仰头喝光罐子里的最后一口酒，轻声的念着之前在Mycroft那到的诗，“Dar'st thou amid the varied multitude. To live alone, an isolated thing To see the busy beings round thee spring, And care for none; in thy calm solitude, A flower that scarce breathes in the desert rude To Zephyr's passing wing……”[1]

他懒散的靠在窗台边上，弯腰又拾起那已经不是很冰啤酒，拉开，享受着那一瞬间的声响。Greg咬着啤酒罐，慢吞吞的往嘴里灌着啤酒。他垂眼瞟了眼桌边那依旧闪着来自于上线的来电提示的手机，嘴上却还是继续念着他的雪莱，似乎就算世界毁灭也与他无关，就在今夜也仅限今夜。

Lestrade换了一个更舒服的姿势，毫无节奏可循的晃着啤酒罐。“He smiles--'tis sorrow's deadliest mockery; He speaks--the cold words flow not from his soul; He acts like others, drains the genial bowl,-- Yet,yet he longs--although he fears--to die; He pants to reach what yet he seems to fly, Dull life's extremest goal.”[2]终于,那锲而不舍的来电提示在他念出最后一个词之时也戛然而止。

“如果不去追求自己所没有的，那人类也是否还能被称之为人类？Mycroft……”议员笑笑，“不过，也不一定所有的人都对现下无动于衷。就好像有些人，宁可朝前看也不要回到往昔。因为往昔无论有多美好，都已经是烟云，错过了的，就绝无再来的可能。”

Mycroft赞同的点着头，“不凡者总归鹤立，无论她们有多想归于平凡与平淡。都无法实现，永远不可能……”

“这是属于不凡者的魔咒。”议员朝Mycroft举起杯，“是幸运又或是不幸，谁都无法为其下定论，除了他们自己。无论抛弃了的与得到的是否成正比，路永远只能朝前走下去……就好像窗外的云，永远不会为了任何事任何人而停留。”

Mycroft脸上又挂上了惯有的假笑，“We become who I am。”他下意识的将手伸向那装有Lestrade相片的口袋，轻轻的摩挲着那个装有对方照片的迷你银质相框，他又想起了从前，在布宜诺斯艾利斯的那个清晨他所念诵过的诗句：“I am yet what I am none care or knows/my friends forsake me like amemory lost/I am the self-cosumer of woes/they rise and vanish in zied stifledthoses/and yet I am,and live like vapors tossed…”[3]

然而现在，却没有人再会接着他的，“I long for scenes where man hath never tooel/A place where womannever smiled or wept/there to abide with my creator,God…”[4]他沉默了一会，接着极小声的诵出那天从Lestrade嘴里念出来的句子。

*** ***

Mycroft又想起了某天的清晨，他还为完全昨夜的睡梦中清醒过来。从老宅借调而来的管事急匆匆的推门而入，手里拿着一个木盒。“Sir，有人给你送来这个盒子。”

他屏退两侧，打开那个外表上看起来没什么新奇的木盒。木盒盖子的另一名镶嵌着一张他与Lestrade黑白合照，黑白的照片上并看不出什么暖人的色彩，远处越来越阴沉的天空下甚至连夏日的光斑也被剥夺。照片底下的空白处，潦草的写着：“that time is dead for ever，child!/Drowned frozen,dead for ever！”[5]

Mycroft看着那张合照略微的走神，“We look on the past/And stare aghast/At the spectres wailing, pale and ghast,/Of hopes which thou and I beguiled/To death on life’s dark river/The stream we gazed on then rolled by;/Its waves are unreturning;/But we yet stand/In a lone land,/Like tombs to mark the memory/Of hopes and fears……”[6] 

事实上，直到现在，他右手的无名指上依旧带着某年情人节跟对方一起去挑的戒指。戒指的内径上刻着：‘Tutto a te mi guida’[7]

就在第欧根尼俱乐部的侍者想要帮他续上一杯的时候也将他从记忆里拉回现实，他坐在那里，看着那缓缓流入杯中的酒，喃喃。不知是一时兴起还是在告诫自己。“yes，that time is dead for ever……”

是的，你爱过他。一支沾着露水的玫瑰，然后你折断它，抛下。于千万人之中，遇见你遇见的人。于千万年之中，时间无涯的荒野里，并非所有人都能恰逢花开。[9]

“Mi amor，te quiero siempre。”[8]在咽下那口酒的时候Mycroft听见自己这么说。

[1] [2]雪莱诗《孤独者》  
[3] [4]约翰.克莱尔《我在》  
[5] [6]雪莱诗《无题》  
[7]意大利文，意为：Everything leads me to you。  
[8]西班牙文，意为：亲爱的我将永远爱你。  
[9]后半段改自张爱玲《爱》  
To the end


End file.
